


Love Is a Game, So Let's Play

by thebeautifulmushroom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Then again, daisy is a gay mess, eventually, i think mitz makes an appearance?, idk how to tag, it sounded like a good idea at first, mack is daisy's concerned older bro, online dating au, slowburn, when isn't daisy a gay mess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautifulmushroom/pseuds/thebeautifulmushroom
Summary: It felt like hours went by as Daisy sat in front of the glowing screen, mouse hovering above the short yet sweet profile of the woman she’s possibly in love with- No, she is not gonna do it. She cannot, will not do it. Yet, the tumor of an idea in the back of her head grew bigger and bigger every minute…With not a single soul around, Daisy whispered to herself, “Love is a game,”“So let’s play.”
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 30





	1. The Dating Profile

Daisy couldn’t help but glance back up at her from across the room. She looked purely ethereal. Eyes catching the sunlight just right so that looked like pools of honey, with a splatter of freckles across her face from the one night she forgot to wear sunscreen, coincidentally falling on the sunniest day of the year. She is literally a genius yet she forgot to do one simple task. It’s adorable.

“Is there something in my teeth?” A familiar voice shattered through Daisy’s thought as she looked up to find Jemma Simmons standing in front of her. She could already feel the sweat collecting on her palms.

“Nope! Beautiful as always.” Shit. “I mean, your teeth look perfect.” Nope. “Uhm, your teeth look fine. But not like fine as in like ‘daaamn you’re fine’ but fine as in like fine-fine, like perfectly normal, nothing out of the ordinary… teeth.” Jesus Christ. Daisy had never been one for religion, but she prayed so hard then and there for the universe to simply swallow her up whole. Unfortunately, the universe did not comply. 

“Oh! Um, thanks! So, I’ll see you later I guess?” Daisy was so deep in her self-loathing that she forgot Simmons was even there. Which one would have deemed impossible. Great. Just wonderful. Not only does she only see Daisy as a friend, but now she thinks of her as a crazy-ass friend too. Yippy skippy.

Unbeknownst to her, Mack had been watching the whole thing, and a smug grin was plastered on his face as he sidled next to the inhuman. “‘You doing okay there Tremors?”

“Absolutely groovy.” Daisy replied, not looking up from the spot her eyes had naturally zoned out on. Mack was one of her best friends, so naturally she told him everything about the whole ‘Jemma-Simmons-is-literally-a-goddess-and-this-world-does-not-deserve-her’ not knowing that he would tease her for it for the rest of her life. “God why can’t I just act like a normal person.

Mack glanced down at her, still grinning. “Because you, my friend, are not a normal person.”

Daisy let out a sound similar to a snort, yet something inside of her winced at the statement. Of course Simmons would never like her back. Simmons is smart, kind, and definitely out of her league. She’s _normal._ And as Mack rightfully pointed out, Daisy… isn’t.

  
  


\----------

  
  


Daisy landed on her bed with a loud thud as she lazily kicked off her shoes and grabbed for the laptop lying on her nightstand. Anything to get her mind off the girl who would never be hers. The smile that she will never get to kiss and the eyes that she will never get to stare into- 

**Jemma Simmons - 27 years old - She/Her**

I like walks along the beach, riding my bike, and chemistry puns (what can I say, they’re in my element). 

  
  


There it was, clear as ever. Hours went by as Daisy sat in front of the glowing screen, mouse hovering above the short yet sweet profile of the woman she’s possibly in love with- No, she is not gonna do it. She cannot, will not do it. Yet, the tumor of an idea in the back of her head grew bigger and bigger every minute…

  
_Today 9:41 PM_

**Mack-n-cheese:** Uhhhhhh no.

**Mack-n-cheese:** No way.

**Mack-n-cheese:** Not happening.

**Mack-n-cheese:** I cannot believe you are even _considering_ doing this.

**Mack-n-cheese:** I thought for once you might actually have some sense of sanity, but nope.

**LazyDaisy:** Uhhh rude

**Mack-n-cheese:** Look, I’m not gonna stop you.

**Mack-n-cheese:** Buuut when this all blows up in your face, don’t come running to me…

**LazyDaisy:** It won’t

**LazyDaisy:** I got this 

**LazyDaisy:** :D

  
  


Daisy shut off her phone before turning back to the profile in front of her.

**Skylar Jiaying - 25 years old - She/Her**

I like computer sciences, sarcasm, and Thor's dreamy arms. Just another book nerd looking for someone to be the Draco Malfoy to my Harry Potter.

Her finger hovered over the submit button for what felt like ages. This was stupid, and it will never ever work. Then again, what has she got to lose? ...Everything. She has everything to lose. Daisy fell back onto her bed and groaned into her pillow, a million hypotheticals swirling within her mind. You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take, right? So why shouldn’t she take this one? The agent felt her mind separate from her body as she sat up, facing her computer screen glowing in the dimly-lit bedroom. With only a second of hesitation, Daisy hit submit, her profile bright and clear for the world to see. Within seconds she got her first notification, and her heart stopped in her chest. There she was, beautiful as ever with an 89% match rate. Leaning back, a smile crept on the agent’s lips. With not a single soul around, Daisy whispered to herself, “Love is a game,”

“So let’s play.”


	2. Playful Banter

_ Today 7:44 PM _

**Skylar:** Hey, you must be a compound of beryllium and barium… because you are a total BaBe

**Jemma:** You did not just use a chemistry pickup line.

**Skylar:** I did, in fact, just use a chemistry pickup line

**Jemma:** Wow.

**Skylar:** I know, it was pretty amazing

**Skylar:** I’m Skylar by the way

**Jemma:** Ah yes, in case I couldn’t tell from your dating profile and contact name.

**Skylar:** Whoops

**Skylar:** So, tell me a little about yourself? I assume that you’re some type of scientist if you enjoy chemistry puns so much…

**Jemma:** I am, actually! I studied biochemistry for about 5 years, and I quite enjoy it.

**Jemma:** Also, in case you’re wondering, I’m a Ravenclaw.

**Jemma:** I read somewhere that they are rather compatible with Gryffindors such as yourself…

**Skylar:** Bold of you to assume that I’m a Gryffindor

**Jemma:** Aren’t you?

**Skylar:** Well… yes, but that’s beside the point

**Skylar:** My guess is that you are smirking so much at your computer screen right now and I do not appreciate this type of harassment

**Jemma:** How’d you know.

**Skylar:** (:

**Jemma:** (-:

**Skylar:** No, never with a nose

**Jemma:** (:

  
  


Daisy shut her computer screen, leaning back against her desk chair with a smile. This could work. This  _ was  _ working. She just had an entire conversation with the woman of her dreams, and she didn’t even slip. No awkward silence or embarrassing stammering. Just regular, somewhat playful banter. The corners of the agent’s lips grew ever wider as her mind played the previous event in a loop.  _ This will work. _

  
  


\----------

  
  


_ Today 1:21 PM _

**Skylar:** What do you think happens after death?

**Jemma:** Well that’s certainly a way to start off a conversation…

**Skylar:** No, I mean, yes, um I was just wondering

**Skylar:** But where do you think we go?

**Skylar:** If we go anywhere at all

**Jemma:** You know Antoine Lavoisier who discovered the Law of Conservation of Mass in 1785?

**Skylar:** ...Yes?

**Jemma:** I believe in that.

**Jemma:** That matter is neither created nor destroyed, it simply changes forms across space and time.

**Jemma:** When you die, you are buried or cremated or whatever you choose to do, and what’s amazing is that those particles will travel across the world into new life, whether that may be nutrients integrated into a massive tree or food that a worm eats, which then would be picked up by a sparrow and fed to her babies, in turn carrying on the circle of life.

**Jemma:** And yes, there is a Disney song inspired by that. I know.

**Skylar:** . . .

**Skylar:** Honestly, I’ve never thought about it that way

**Skylar:** But in all actuality, that is beautiful

**Skylar:** Genuinely beautiful

**Skylar:** Thank you

**Jemma:** Weren’t you the one who brought it up?

**Skylar:** I mean, yeah, but I genuinely wanted to know what you thought, because I know that you are one of the smartest women in the world

**Jemma:** Are you flirting with me?

**Skylar:** Not intentionally, but this is a dating app so…

**Jemma:** Unbelievable.

**Skylar:** I know you’re smiling right now, so you can’t pretend to be mad at me

**Jemma:** And what makes you think that?

**Skylar:** Because I know you

Shit. Shit shit shit. Shittity crap steaming pile of bad decisions crap. It has been less than three days and Daisy had already blown her own cover. She is a  _ spy _ for Christ’s sake, why is this suddenly so difficult. Because it’s Jemma Simmons she’s talking to. The agent thought she could be slick online, but nope. It’s still the same nervous, lovesick Daisy. She sat there in front of her laptop, watching the gray ellipses appear and disappear, waiting for her cover to be blown. The woman's a genius after all. Yet, when a response finally did appear, Daisy couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

**Jemma:** We only just met 3 days ago, yet it feels like I know you too.

  
**Jemma:** And I want to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Law of Conservation of Mass is something between FitzSimmons, but this is genuinely what I think happens so I'm gonna use it. Sorry.


	3. The Wonderful Ups and Downs of Jemma Simmons’ Love Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who had no idea what she was doing, Daisy couldn’t have been happier.

Daisy headed into work with a smile on her face. She knew that today was training day, yet she still grinned ear to ear as May got ready to kick her ass in less than 15 seconds. All night she talked with Jemma. Not so much flirting as much just _talking_ . Which, in all honesty, they haven’t done in a while. Daisy still remembers the day she first met Jemma Simmons, chestnut hair tied back and nostrils flared as she bickered with Fitz on whatever topic it was then. She looked so beautiful, in so many ways. The way she looked _so_ annoyed, yet the corners of her mouth still tugged upwards despite all efforts she took not to. From that moment Daisy knew she was already so far gone.

\----------

_Today 4:36 PM_

**Mack-n-cheese:** I still can’t believe you.

**Mack-n-cheese:** You can be a dumbass sometimes, but this.

**Mack-n-cheese:** This is an impressively massive amount of dumbassery.

**LazyDaisy:** Thanks?

**Mack-n-cheese:** Not a compliment

**LazyDaisy:** Wow, did Agent Mackenzie just forget to use a period?

**LazyDaisy:** He must really be upset

**Mack-n-cheese:** For the past week you’ve been pretending to be someone you’re not to get with the femme pansexual girl of your dreams who happens to work at a secret spy organization with you, but you would never think of asking her out in person because, and I quote, “That’s not the lesbian way.”

**Mack-n-cheese:** Do you understand how crazy that sounds???

**LazyDaisy:** Uhhh it’s highly probable that she would reject me if I _were_ to ask her out, sooo why would I risk it

**Mack-n-cheese:** Highly probable? Where do you find these statistics?

**Mack-n-cheese:** Is that what you find in the gay agenda?

**LazyDaisy:** Homophobic

**Mack-n-cheese:** I am quite literally with my boyfriend at this very moment, but I cannot adequately spend time with him because _someone_ is deciding to make stupid-ass life decisions.

**LazyDaisy:** Love youuuuu

_Read 4:54 PM_

  
  


Slipping her phone into her back pocket, Daisy wandered into the kitchen, not looking for anything in particular but something to take her mind away from _everything._ Reaching into the fridge, the agent grabbed a beer before turning around, face to face with the one and only. Just her luck. The brunette jumped a little too, not expecting Daisy to whirl around as suddenly as she did. Simmons had a smile on her face as she greeted Daisy with a small laugh.

“Didn’t see you there, sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was my bad.” The agent could already feel her palms start to slip on the cool beer bottle. “What’s up with you anyways?”

“What?” The scientist still seemed to be in a separate world, barely comprehending what Daisy had said.

“I mean, you seem to be in a pretty chipper mood today. Something happen?”

A blush creeped onto the shorter agent’s face as she broke into a bashful grin. “Oh, I met someone. Online. It’s stupid-“

“Doesn’t sound stupid at all.”

“I’ve just been reading our conversations over and over again. There’s something about the fact that we barely know each other, yet we can just… talk. You know what I mean?”

“I think so.”

“I’m sorry, you probably don’t care about ‘The Wonderful Ups and Downs of Jemma Simmons’ Love Life’ or whatever. I’ll get out of your hair.”

“No, seriously Jemma it’s okay. I want to hear about it. Really.” Daisy gave the scientist a small smile, which was returned with a huge one.

“If you say so.” At that the woman slid into a seat at the table, motioning for Daisy to do the same. “Her name is Skylar, and she’s one of those people who’s a total nerd, yet you wouldn’t expect her to be? She’s sarcastic and witty and so smart, and somehow it feels like I’ve known her for a really long time. You know what I mean?” Daisy hesitantly nodded. “Something about how she can be so vulnerable at times and not a day later she’ll act like she’s bulletproof. You know, she actually reminds me a little bit like you.”

Fuck.

Simmons must have noticed the aghast expression on the Inhuman’s face, because she immediately started cracking up. Wiping a tear from her eye the agent stood up, wincing in pain from smiling too hard. “I’m joking of course, but you should have seen the look on your face.”

Daisy gave her a tight smile, waves of a mental breakdown returning to calm. “I should probably get going, but it was really nice hearing about your special someone. Hope it works out.” The Inhuman darted out of the room leaving Simmon with a confused look on her face. Walking down the hall, Daisy couldn’t help but groan. ‘Hope it works out?’ What the hell was that? Blinking hard she moved on, hoping that all of her dumbass responses would be forgotten on Jemma’s part. Taking out her phone, the Agent smiled at a new message from Simmons:

**Jemma:** Are you made of Copper and Tellurium?

**Jemma:** Because damn girl you are CuTe.

**Skylar:** Haha oh how the tables have turned

**Skylar:** Also, did you just use the term ‘damn girl’ in a sentence?

**Skylar:** Jemma Simmons are you alright?

**Jemma:** I will admit, that one was suggested by Fitz.

**Jemma:** You know about Fitz, right? I’m so sure I’ve talked about him at some point.

**Skylar:** Oh yeah, you’ve definitely talked about Fitz

**Jemma:** :D

**Skylar:** Every time you do that you get a little bit cuter

**Jemma:** ;3

**Skylar:** Ahgfghfjhxhsgfxjh

**Jemma:** What?

**Skylar:** Keysmashing? 

**Skylar:** *gasp* And you call yourself a millennial

At this point Daisy was a total roadblock, standing in the middle of the halfway with a stream of agents moving around her with annoyed looks on their faces, yet the Inhuman didn’t care. The rest of the world was just background noise as the smile on her lips grew wider and dumber by the second. For someone who had no idea what she was doing, Daisy couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
